This disclosure relates to a probe card inspection apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a probe card inspection apparatus including a detection unit which detects defects of a probe.
When an electrical and mechanical test for a device under test (DUT) such as a semiconductor wafer is conducted by using a probe card, the test is conducted by contacting an electrode pad and a probe of the DUT. Most probe cards have tolerances even though they have the same specifications, and thus a defect inspection for each probe card is typically required before conducting the tests for the DUT.